Sabtu Kelabu
by asakuracchi
Summary: Aomine adalah seorang lelaki, tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan jika kau ingin mengubah pemikirannya. "Aomine-cchi, aku lelaki dan aku tidak bisa hamil!" Atau mungkin singkatnya dapat kita katakan ia bebal. Sekuel dari 'Ngidam'. RnR?


Pagi yang indah di kediaman Aomine, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 ketika sebuah teriakan melengking menghancurkan kedamaian pagi.

"**A-O-MI-NE-**_**CHIIIIII**_**!"**

**Asakura presents**

**.**

**.**

**Sabtu Kelabu ****© Blackeyes Asakura**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Kise memang tidak berperasaan, Aomine seharusnya menyadari itu sejak dulu. Bayangkan, membangunkan seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan cara berteriak di telinganya. Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Masalah yang dihadapi lumayan sepele, Aomine lupa melepas sepatu tadi malam. Ia terlalu lelah pasca lembur di kantor sehingga sepatunya yang berlumuran lumpur (di jalan becek, bukannya Aomine habis dari sawah) tidak ia lepas saat masuk ke rumah. Kise sudah tidur semalam jadi tidak ada yang mengingatkan. Aomine langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur tanpa peduli apapun lagi.

"POKOKNYA KAU PEL LANTAI RUMAH SEMENTARA AKU MENCUCI."

Aomine mendengus mengingat kalimat itu. Lumpurnya memang kemana-mana sih, karena ia tidak melepas sepatu jadi sprei pun ikut jadi korban.

Lelaki berkulit redup itu menghela nafas sambil memeras kain pel. Ini hari Sabtu, ia libur, jadi tidak bisa berkelit dari hukuman Kise. Jadilah pagi-pagi ia sudah menclok di teras depan, mengepel, dengan kostum yang sangat berperikebabuan. Kaos singlet dengan kolor selutut.

Saat tengah asyik-asyiknya menggusek lantai rumahnya yang berwarna biru tua, seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya. Ia melangkah ke gerbang dengan malas.

"Maaf, pak, majikannya sedang di rumah?"

**Golok mana golok?**

Ya tau, sih, penampilannya kayak babu, cuma emang mukanya kurang keren gimana sampe disangka babu beneran? Aomine memelototi orang itu dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menjawab dengan tajam.

"Saya majikannya. Ada perlu apa?!" ketusnya, kedua alis pemuda berkulit redup itu bertaut.

"O-Oh, maaf," orang itu tampak salah tingkah, ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "ini ada surat, pak. Terima kasih, selamat pagi!"

Dan sedetik setelah amplop itu mampir ke tangan Aomine si pengantar surat raib. Mungkin takut ditelan hidup-hidup.

Aomine membaca nama yang dituju surat itu. **Kise Ryouta.**

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak ada yang mengirim surat pada Kise. Yah, semenjak tersebar berita bahwa model itu sudah menikah dan yang bersangkutan berhenti dari kariernya, semenjak itu tidak ada lagi yang pernah mengiriminya surat.

Nah, jadi siapa manusia pemberani ini? Berani sekali mengirimi Kise surat meskipun tahu yang bersangkutan tinggal bersama makhluk sejenis _Panthera pardus_ namun versi buluk dan mesum.

Penasaran, ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke dapur di mana Kise bersemayam melaksanakan tugas suci; mencuci sprei.

"Oi, Kise. Ada surat untukmu," ujarnya begitu sampai dapur, pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya dalam mengucek kemudian menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia segera mencuci tangan dan menghampiri Aomine.

"Dari siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu, lebih baik dibuka sekarang supaya semuanya jelas dan aku bisa menghajar orang itu dengan tenang," jawab Aomine, mengorek kupingnya dengan malas.

"Jangan main hajar, Aomine-_cchi_, nanti insiden tukang sayur terulang lagi. Kau kira siapa yang akan repot, ha? Aku, bukan kau," jawab Kise, dalem. Sepertinya menjadi bapak rumah tangga lumayan berefek pada kepribadiannya yang sudah tidak ragu lagi menantang Aomine.

Yah, kalau nurut-nurut melulu bisa gawat, sih, berhubung manusia yang serumah dengannya ini ... begitulah.

Omong-omong soal tukang sayur, Aomine pernah **tidak sengaja** memukul tukang sayur hanya karena yang bersangkutan menanyakan di mana Kise. Padahal dia membawa ikan tuna pesanan pemuda itu namun berhubung Aomine bertindak dulu baru berpikir, ia langsung memukul tukang sayur itu.

Dan Kise lah yang ngambek padanya selama lebih dari sebulan. Sungguh, itu berpengaruh banyak pada jatah makannya. Aomine sampai turun 5 kg dalam sebulan itu. Sungguh bulan yang sangat mengerikan dan tidak ingin Aomine alami lagi.

Baiklah, kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Surat dan si pengirim nan pemberani.

"Ya sudah makanya buka," kata Aomine, sedikit memaksa. Kise hanya mencibir. Ia pun membuka surat tersebut.

"A-Ah kalau yang ini penting, Aomine-_cchi_, aku tidak bisa membacanya bersamamu, hehe," Kise buru-buru melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celemek yang dipakainya, "SUDAH KAU MENGEPEL LAGI SANA."

Asem. Sudah rahasia-rahasiaan, masih pula diperintah-perintah, Aomine tidak terima! Di mana martabatnya sebagai seorang suami? Bagaimana pun ia kepala keluarga di sini! Ini pemberontakan, Aomine harus melawan.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu mengangkat dagunya congkak, manik nilakandinya menatap Kise dengan tajam, kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan uang belanja padamu kalau kau tidak mau membagi isi surat itu padaku."

Demikianlah ancaman Aomine, singkat, lugas meskipun tidak jelas. Ia sudah berbangga dalam hati bisa mengatakannya. Dengan begini harga dirinya sebagai kepala keluarga bisa tertolong. Heh, memangnya Aomine semudah itu dilawan? Jangan salah, begini-begini ia 'kan—

—"Oh? Jadi begitu caramu bermain? Silahkan saja, itu berarti tidak ada makan pagi, siang dan malam. Silahkan membusuk dan aku akan senang hati menjadi model lagi."

"…"

Skakmat. Aomine segera berlutut memohon ampunan beliau. Terbukti sudah isi perut lebih penting daripada isi otak.

**.::.**

Namun bagaimanapun dirinya berusaha untuk tidak kepo, ia tetap kepo. Sudah tahu, sih, Kise tidak mungkin selingkuh, tapi kepo adalah salah satu ciri warga negara yang baik, oke?

Aomine berusaha mencuri-curi waktu untuk bisa mengintip surat itu, seperti sekarang contohnya. Ia sedang mengendap-endap mendekati celemek yang biasa Kise pakai yang sekarang tergantung di kapstok pintu dapur. Kise sedang di halaman belakang untuk menjemur sprei, jadi amanlah kira-kira jika Aomine membaca satu-dua baris surat tadi. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantong celemek itu, berusaha mencari kertas yang membuatnya penasaran.

"**Sedang apa, Aomine-**_**cchi**_**?"**

Dan ia pun membeku di tempat. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras.

"Oh, hehe, aku hanya..," ia berbalik, menghadapi Kise dengan senyuman, "aku hanya... mencari, itu... eng..."

Kise mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mencari apa?"

"Anu ... eng ... kembalian dari tukang sayur yang kemarin, iya kembalian! Kau kemanakan?" tanya Aomine, kebetulan memang ia ingin menanyakannya. Entah kenapa topik hari ini melulu soal tukang sayur.

Kise hanya ber-oh ria kemudian berlalu sambil menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku pakai buat beli obat."

Aomine mau tidak mau langsung melotot. Obat? Obat apa? Kise kok sakit nggak bilang-bilang? Apa gunanya Aomine di sini? Apa gunanya punya keluarga jika problema disimpan tanpa cerita? Apa gunanya punya babu jika tidak—ehem, oke, kembali ke masalah semula.

"Obat? Kau sakit apa?" tanya Aomine, Kise hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Masuk angin biasa, mual terus dari kemarin, sepertinya gara-gara ngeronda kemarin lusa, deh," jawabnya.

**Prang!**

Aomine meniru sinetron yang sering ditontonnya dengan menjatuhkan gelas minum di tangannya ke lantai. Lalu mengambil pose kaget dan—

Lupakan, dia sudah ditendang Kise.

"GELAS ITU TIDAK GRATIS AOMINE-_CCHI_, TIDAK ADA UDANG UNTUK MAKAN MALAM!"

Baguslah, dengan begitu **mungkin** otak Aomine akan berevolusi dan tidak menjadi otak udang lagi.

**Mungkin.**

Bagaimana pun kita bicara soal Aomine Daiki, si bodoh bebal idiot kuadrat (ini julukan dari Midorima, sensor diperlukan untuk pengucapan dalam percakapan sehari-hari) yang tidak akan mengerti kenapa dua ditambah dua sama dengan empat jika tidak ada yang menendang kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

Dan kenapa Kise bisa berakhir menikah dengan orang ini, masih menjadi misteri.

"Kise, kau yakin kau masuk angin?" tanya Aomine, ia mendekati Kise yang tengah memotong-motong wortel untuk sup. Iris emas milik pemuda itu mendelik.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Aomine menggaruk lehernya.

"Kau yakin? Mual muntah salah satu tanda kehamilan, lho."

"Aomine-_cchi_, untuk kesekian kalinya; AKU TIDAK DAN TIDAK AKAN HAMIL. Mengerti? Sekarang pergi ke warung dan belikan aku kaldu sapi!" jawab Kise dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia selalu sewot jika Aomine menyinggung masalah hamil ataupun ngidam seperti ini. Terima takdir aja kenapa, sih?!

"Tidak mau."

Kise menoleh, menghentikan kegiatannya, "Apa katamu?" iris emasnya mendelik ke arah pemuda tidak terang di sebelahnya. Apa Aomine tahu penolakan barusan bisa berbayar nyawa?

"Aku tidak mau ke warung sebelum kau bisa menjamin dirimu bisa hamil."

Oke, ini sudah mencapai batas kesabaran Kise. Pemuda itu membanting pisau ke lantai, melotot ke arah Aomine dengan wajah bengis. Aura hitam menyebar ke segala penjuru, samar-samar terdengar lolongan anjing dari kejauhan.

"Sudah kukatakan, **Daiki**," Aomine mendadak pucat saat nama depannya disebut, "aku, Kise Ryouta, adalah seorang laki-laki sejati dan menurut hematku dan hemat semua orang dan takdir dari Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa hamil—dan aku pun tidak mengharap aku bisa hamil."

Kise maju selangkah, Aomine mundur selangkah. Kalau genrenya fantasi mungkin mata Kise sudah berubah merah darah dan siap mencincang Aomine dengan pisau terdekat.

"Jadi ... DEMI TUHAN, JIKA KAU SANGAT INGIN PUNYA ANAK, NIKAHILAH SEORANG WANITA!" Kise berteriak dengan volume penuh hingga telinga Aomine rasanya tuli sesaat.

Pria _blonde_ itu menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Aomine, "TIDAK ADA MAKAN MALAM HARI INI!"

BLAM!

Dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Glek." Kise mungkin tidak hamil, namun derajat kesewotannya sudah mengalahkan ibu hamil manapun di dunia ini. Aomine bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan, tidak akan pernah, sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyinggung masalah hamil lagi di depan Kise.

Baiklah, setidaknya dengan begini Aomine belajar sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Kise, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa hamil? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah!"

... atau mungkin juga tidak.

**Fin.**

Omake

_Kise, beritahu suamimu itu bahwa laki-laki tidak bisa hamil. Aku lelah karena nyaris setiap minggu ia datang ke tempat kerjaku dan bertanya bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa hamil. Beritahu otak bebalnya itu bahwa laki-laki tidak ditakdirkan memiliki ovarium dan itu secara krusial menyebabkan seorang laki-laki tidak bisa hamil. Terima kasih._

_PS: tolong hadiahi satu pukulan untuknya_

_Tertanda,_

_Midorima Shintaro_

.

.

Halo, ada yang masih inget saya? /siapalo

Sebenernya ini agak jomplang, seperti biasa kalo ngetik gak langsung beres ya begindang. Meskipun ini gak memenuhi harapan saya, tapi ya sudahlah yang penting saya harus nulis biar sembuh dari webe /kreys/ Jadi, maafkan saya jika sekarang ini saya menjadi amat sangat tidak produktif, butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan mood menulis saya.

Baiklah cukup saja cuap-cuap saya di sini. Doakan saya, ya, lagi mau UTS semester genap nih hahahahahaha /boboan

**Review/concrit/flame, please?**


End file.
